Yes, Coach
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: Nikki still can't get Kacey out of her mind. How long will it take before she just gives into it all? - A Nikki/Kacey story. reviews will be very welcome! Original story with new updates. More inside Chapter 1 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Credits From Chapter 1-4 to the original writer FeeDob26. She's given the story up and has said I can continue it for them. I have had to edit bits which had mistakes in but other than that it's her writing in Chapter 1-4. **

* * *

As I sat in the PRU, I couldn't get boxing off my mind; well actually, I couldn't get Kacey out of my mind. It was something about the stubborn 16 year old that caught my attention. It was the glint in when I suggested extra training sessions and the big grin that blessed her face every time she saw me that made me see her in a different light. I remember my adolescent, confusion of who I was, bullying from my peers when I kissed my best friend. I saw a bit of myself in Kacey. My dad had got me into boxing when I was young. It has introduced me to a whole new life, one where I had routine and training. I loved it. I knew that he had always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and join the police like my sister, Sam, but it was never for me. Didn't stop him from giving me the all the training though, just in case I ever changed my mind. And now I was trying to help Kacey. Unfortunately, I had also realised that I was falling for her. No Matter how much I told myself that nothing could happen and that she was my student and nothing more, she kept creeping into the back of my mind.

Knock, knock.

I saw Kacey's face appear at the window, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile at the girl as I waved her in the room. "Nikki, you will never guess what has happened!" She gushed as she came bouncing into the room. "Kace, you know it's Miss Boston in school." I reminded her for the 3rd time that day. "Whatever." She waved off, setting straight into a story how she had got an A from Grantly for her essay about why boxing should be allowed in school. My mind drifted, however, as I watched the way her mouth moved as she talked, the way her hair flopped into her eyes and hoe her tender fingers brushed it out of the way. Suddenly, I realised that she had stopped talking. She was watching me, the same way I was watching her. She smiled as I tried to pull my gaze away. But somehow, my eye just couldn't leave hers. I knew right then that this was all wrong, but I couldn't stop. I stood quickly, checking the hallway outside the PRU. Then I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the store cupboard. "Nik," She muttered as I closed the door behind us. However, before I could even begin to explain how I was feeling, her lips were already pressed against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

We fitted so perfectly together, her arms around my neck, hands running through my hair, and mine around her waist, grabbing at the material on the back of her shirt. She pressed me up against the door, her body pressed right up against mine.

Just as I pulled away to get my breath back, she started leaving kisses alone my jaw line and my neck. I let out an involuntary moan. She started to unbutton my shirt, leaving kisses down my chest. I feel like I was I heaven, no girl had ever made me feel like this before. I tugged at the bottom of her shirt, showing her what I wanted to do. She lifted her arms in the air only breaking the kisses for a second as she pulled it over her head. It revealed a light blue lacy bra. Kacey had trained in sports bras before so seeing her without a shirt was not new fo mr. However, I was now letting myself look. I was dying to see her breasts, hold them in my hands, bite on her nipples, watching her moan with pleasure. But I wanted her to set the pace. And she did. She never moved us further then that; I think she was a bit nervous. But that was fine with me, all in good time. We must have been sat there for the best part of an hour making out.

Suddenly the lunch bell rang. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Kacey pulled her shirt back on as I did up the buttons on mine. "I got no more lessons today and I know that you don't, how about I take yout for lunch?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't turn me down, she smiled. "How did you know I have no more lessons?" she asked me. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "I might have been checking up on you..." I bit on my bottom lip as she broke into a massive smile. "Well, Miss Boston, I'm up for Lunch, as long as you're paying!" She answered with a cheeky grin showing up on her face, spreading right to her eyes. "You, Miss Barry, can be a right cheeky sod sometimes." I giggled, tickling her. "I will tell Mr Lowesly that we are going to scout out the competition this afternoong. Go and get your stuff and I'll meet you by the car in 10, Ok?" Kacey tood to attention in front of me and saluted. "Yes, Sir!" She shoutes, running out of the PRU, leaving me standing there, laughing quietly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed my coat off the back of my chair, checking for my keys, money and phone before heading off to the staff room. I walked over to Christine and Simon who were discussing budgets again. "Hey, Kacey and I were going to go and have a look at some of our competition this afternoon since we are both free, just in case you were looking for us." I told them. They both nodded, absorbing in whatever new budgets that was in front of them. Taking this is my queue to leave; I headed off to meet Kacey.

As I got to me car, she was lying across my car bonnet, reading the latest copy of 'Short Illustrates' that I had bought her two days previously. "I would have thought you had finished that by now." I started pulling the magazine out of her hands. "Hey! I was reading that!" She said, trying to grab it out of my hand. "Get in." I told her, unlocking the car and jumping in myself. Once she was in and belted up I handed back the magazine. "Just because she can't appreciate the classics..." She mumbled under her breath. I laughed. "And as my girlfriend," Kacey really put emphasis in the word 'girlfriend'. It made my stomach leap with joy. "You better get use to it!" I grinned, starting the car and pulling out of the car Park. "And what gives you the idea that I am your girlfriend?" I continue to grin at her. She scoffed. "Maybe the last hour that you spent with me your tongue was down my throat?" I shook, laughing, as she rummages through all the compartments of my very tidy Mitsubishi Warrior. She found a packet of gum, obviously what she was looking for. She took a piece and put it in her mouth. I looked at her expectantly as we pulled up to a traffic light. She leant across the centre of the car and pulled her head to mine, kissing me passionately, and her tongue giving me the piece of hum. She then pulled away, popping another piece into her mouth.

We were basically silent for the rest of the journey. It was not uncomfortable though. Every time I put my hand on the gear stick, she would interlock her fingers with mine and give me one of her beautiful smiles. Kacey pulled her tie off and put on her letterman jacket. I always thought that she looked hot when she wore it. This time I was very thankful I could finally say it out loud. "That jacket makes you look so hot." I told her, biting my lip again. "Why, thank you, Girlfriend." She replied, smirking again. My heart literally stopped when she called me that, it just sounded so perfect coming from her lips. "You are welcome. I guess you like that word?" I asked her. "Yeah, I guess. I have spent so much time just not knowing. It's nice to know exactly what I want for once." She replied, kissing the back of my hand. I couldn't stop the grin that was spreading right across my face.

I drove out of Greenock for a while until we reached my favourite restaurant. I knew that although most of the staff here knew me, none of them would know Kacey so we were safe to do what we wanted here. Once I had parked the car, Kacey pulled me in for another kiss; however this time she took the piece of gum out of my mouth. She then spat both pieces into a tissue. "Hey, I was eating that!" I exclaimed. However Kacey just smiled her cheeky smile and jumped out the car. I followed her and got out of the car. I followed her and got out of the car. I interlocked our fingers together again and kissed her forehead before pulling her towards the restaurant. I knew the waiter that greeted us at the door. His name was John. He had really white hair that stuck out in all angles and had lost one of his front teeth in a wake boarding accident when he was 17. He must now be 70ish and se still hadn't had it fixed. He used to be the bartender back in my high school days and always 'forgot' to ID is when we bought alcohol. Although this seems irresponsible, he would always keep an eye on us and stopped us if we got to rowdy. "Oi, oi, Niks. who is this lovely lady?" John asked with a wink. Kacey blushed, gripping my hand tighter and cowering into me slightly. "Hey, John, this is Kacey. We were wondering if you had a table going free, perhaps the usual." He grinned and nodded, leading us to the normal table, away from most of the restaurant. It had a beautiful view of the park next door and I loved sitting there, people watching. "Well, I'll leave you to it, you know what to do, Nikki" He said rushing off to greet customers coming through the door. "I'm guessing that this is your local." Kacey said, looking down at the menu. Her eyes lit up when she was the food. "Nik, you can't spend this much on me!" She exclaimed. I laughed. "Don't worry its free." I told her. She frowned, looking down at the menu. "Cheap skate..." She mumbled under her breath. I laughed again, shaking my head. "Nikki?" I heard. I turned around in my chair to see the person bouncing towards me.

"Hi Mum." I replied sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up to hug her before sitting back down in my chair and putting my arm around the back of Kacey's chair. "My Dad owns the restaurant and Mum is the head chef," I told Kacey. "They are meant to be on holiday in Greece." I said. I was sure she could see the disappointment in my eyes but hers were gleaming with excitement. She grinned at my Mum. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Boston." Kacey said to her. I couldn't help but laugh. I had never heard Kacey Barry, My Kacey, sounding too polite before. "Nicola Samantha Boston! How could you be so rude? Sorry about her, you would think that at her age she would have learnt some manners, Please, call me Jackie, sweetheart." My Mother replied, making Kacey smirk to herself. "Mum, this is Kacey, my girlfriend. We just came for a bit of lunch as we both had a free afternoon. We weren't expecting you to be here." Or we wouldn't have come. I thought to myself, not feeling the need to get another scolding from her. It was like I was 3 with her, not 33. I tried to calm my Mum down for Kacey's sake; she was starting to look a bit overwhelmed. "Oh really? Well I'm sure that your father would love to join us. He was walking to Sam about her new girlfriend as well!" She said before rushing back off to the kitchen. "Hang on; you have a sister who is gay?" Kacey asked, still smirking. "Twin, Sam, yeah." I replied, still slightly shall shocked from the sudden change of plans. "Sam? Like Samantha? Let me guess her middle name is Nicola?" I just nodded. "I had always thought that it was ridiculous but Mum loved both names and couldn't tell the difference between us when we were younger so we were both called Sam but when we get older I started using my middle name, it just made life a lot easier." I told Kacey the story. "So you two are identical?" I nodded again. Kacey smiled, mischievously. "Don't even think about it! We don't actually look that alike now, plus I'm the hotter one." I said with a wink. "I wasn't, you are the only one for me." Kacey replied, kissing my lips. She started to pull away but I wasn't ready for the kiss to end. I laced my fingers through her hair, keeping her in place. A soft moan escaping her lips as out tongues locked, fighting for dominance. Her hand found my thigh and was getting closer to me now soaked pants.

"Put her down, Niks, there is plenty of time for that later." My Dad had suddenly appeared. "Father! Unnecessary!" I exclaimed as he introduced himself to Kacey. "What? It is very unnecessary to be man-handling this beautiful young lady in my beautiful restaurant." My Dad said before turning to Kacey. "It's nice to meet you Mr Boston." Dad Smiled. "You too, my dear, but please, it's David." Kacey excused herself to go to the bathroom. I turned to my parents. "You do know I bought here for a romantic lunch, not a big family dinner?" My Dad frowned. "For Free? If you want to come to my restaurant to get free meals, girlfriends or no girlfriend, then you will have to put up with you mother and I. It comes with the deal; we only get to see you when you come here so I'm not wasting a moment of it. Plus, that girl looks no older than a child herself. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, Niks, but sleeping with your students is not the correct way to promotion." Fuck. My father had a keen eye and could tell when I was lying so I wasn't going to try digging myself out of this one. Technically I hadn't slept with her yet, but I wasn't saying that right then as I didn't feel that it would help my case much. Kacey chose this moment to walk back over to the table. I stood before she even got a chance to sit down. "Thank you, father, for that beautiful analysis into my life, however I am not a little girl anymore and I feel that I have the ability to choose who I date. I love Kacey more than I thought could ever be possible but is that isn't good enough for you then I think you should stay well clear of my life. Goodbye." I snapped at him, taking Kacey's hand and pulling her out of the restaurant. We didn't stop until we got to the car. When we were both sat inside Kacey questioned me about what happened. "It was just my father judging me on my choice of date." I told her, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You really mean what you said?" She asked, looking at her hands. I took her hands in mine, sensing that she needed me to. "Every word... I love you, Kacey Barry." My heart fluttered, yes, actually fluttered, when I said that. She looked up, right into my eyes. "I love you too Nikki." She whispered. It was that moment when her eyes locked and I felt lust building up in my stomach. She was looking at me with suck intensity that all I wanted to was rip her clothes off right there. I could see in her eyes that she was feeling the same. I suddenly let go of her hands and turned the car on. My foot went straight to the floor; all I cared about was taking her back to my flat and showing her exactly how much I loved her. We finally got back to my three bedroom house in a record time of only 10 minutes when it should have taken us at least 15 minutes. As soon as pulled up in the driveway, Kacey was out of the car and round at the front door. I caught up with her, unlocking the door as quickly as I could. I rested my forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes. I could see the lust she was feeling, the same lust as was travelling my though my heart. She pulled me towards her, locking lips with me and slamming the door behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**From now on it's my own work. No credits to others now other than myself and any help if someone helps me if I need it. M Rated from the start really.**

* * *

As soon as the door was shut I was pushed against the wall with Kacey's body pressed against mine as our tongues battle for dominance. Our hands continue to venture over clothes on our bodies.

Nikki soon pulled away for air and asked Kacey a quick question "Bedroom?" I ask curiously.

Kacey nodded and grabbed my hand dragging me up to the bedroom. As soon as we were in the bedroom I push Kacey onto the soft bed and climbed on top of her fully turned on. Something clicked in my mind whether this was what Kacey wanted. "Kace are you sure you want to do this?" When Kacey gave me an enthusiastic nod I lock lips with her in a passionate kiss as our tongues fight for dominance.

We both fight to rid of each others close in a lustful hurry. It only took us 2 minutes to get us both down to nothing and our hands wondering over naked bodies. We were taking it slow as I didn't want to push Kacey into anything.

I move my hands to Kacey's breasts and started to massage them gently and at Kacey's long moan I knew she was ready and started to make work of them and licked and sucked at the nipples making Kacey moan a lot more. I let my hand drift to her thigh and Kacey opens her legs showing she was ready. I look at Kacey and gave her 1 last kiss and stated. "I love you." Before sliding 2 fingers inside the teens wet pussy. Kacey moaned and adjusts her position so she was comfy before I started to pump my fingers in and out at a slow pace but picking up the pace once was comfortable.

It took 10 minutes before Kacey was starting to writhe against me and moaned out "Nik I'm so close!" With that I go between her legs and take her clit into my mouth and sucked while fingering her sending Kacey over the edge moaning my name very loudly.

I lay back beside her and kissed her lightly as she settles down from her high. A few minutes later I feel Kacey's hand moving to my pussy and I open her legs and gave her permission. Kacey enters me with 3 fingers and I gasped at how good it felt and moaned softly. She started to thrust them in and out at a steady rate but soon quickened up.

5 minutes later and I was close and Kacey rubbed my clit with her thumb and it sent me over the edge and I moan out her name.

We then stay cuddled up for a while as I settle down from my high. We were both happy and satisfied and had enjoyed our little activity.

I look up at the clock on my wall and it read nearly 3pm. School would be ending soon and we needed to get back so Kacey can go home with her brother and sister. I hated to break the moment but we needed to get up and sorted. "Kace, come on we need to get up. We need to get back to school."

It took us 5 minutes to get ready and presentable with a bit of teasing and touching in the middle. I lock the house up and we got into the car. I gave Kacey one last kiss before driving back to school and back to reality.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you want me to update tonight then please say. I am going shopping and swimming soon so it will be later this afternoon. Thanks for reading and please drop in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**On your Request, a New update. Constructive critism is welcome but horrible PM's and reviews and you will be blocked as I was given all rights to continue this fic but FeeDob26 is lying again like Boo112 did. People say I can't spell when I actually can. FeeDob26 couldn't even spell 'she' right and some of her grammar was incorrect with her punctuation. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Nikki and Kacey arrive at the school and they both got out and walked inside. They had got ideas of competition for Kacey on route back to cover up anything. They also had swapped numbers to keep in contact.

Nikki and Kacey walk inside and were greeted by Christine who was walking about. "Hey, did you find much about your competitions?" she asked curiously. Kacey nodded her head enthusiastic. "Yeah Me and Miss Boston found some on the internet and looked around locals. We found names and going to see if there's more information online."

Christine nodded and continued her journey. Nikki and Kacey walked to Nikki's office where the rest of her stuff was as they wait for the school bell to go to say it's the end of the day.

They arrived at the office and they close the blinds and locked the door and started to kiss each other with our tongue fighting for dominance.

We pulled away as the bell goes and Kacey leaves to find her brother and sister. Nikki collected her stuff before leaving to go back to her car. Now Kacey wasn't with her, Nikki started to feel a little guilty. Kacey was her student but she really did love her. She knew it was against the law.

The next thing Nikki remembers she had pulled up in her drive and locking up. Nikki entered her house and went and sat down watching Television.

It was 4pm when she hears a knock at the door. Nikki frowned as she wasn't expecting it.

Who was at the door?

**Okay leaving the chapter here. I will update tomorrow now. Thanks for reading and REVIEWS please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Chapter 7 here. No updates tonight as I have others that need updating so this is a short update. If I don't update tomorrow it's because I'm out. Sunday will be the latest I update. Here we go.**

* * *

Nikki walks to the door and opens it seeing Kacey at the door. "Hey. What you doing here?" Nikki asks as she let her girlfriend through the door. They walk into the livingroom and sat on the sofa cuddling up. Nikki was in a pair of jogging bottoms and casual t-shirt with trainers on. Kacey was now dressed in a vest top, her favourite jacket and jeans and her trainers on. They cuddle up on the sofa.

Kacey replies to Nikki's question "I came to see you. Mum's out with her mates. Barry's at home and Dynasty's with Kevin. No point me staying with Barry." Kacey makes patterns on Nikki's arms while snuggled up to her.

They were both happy right then as there was no stress of School and they were both relaxed and happy. They both know how wrong this is and what the consequences would be if someone ever found out about them if they are to do with School.

* * *

**I'm leaving the chapter here. I have many old fic needing updating which look abandoned. I'll update soon as I'm able to. Thanks for Reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
